1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cabriolet motor vehicle with a foldable roof, especially a foldable hardtop with a rigid rear window, which is displaceable between a closed position in which it covers the vehicle interior, and a stowage position in which it is held in the stowage compartment of the vehicle, the foldable roof comprising a front roof part which can be connected to a transverse roof support which borders the windshield, and a rear roof part which can be moved relative to it and which is coupled to it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle generally of the initially mentioned type is known from German Patent DE 199 30 616 C1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,042. In this known vehicle, the foldable hardtop comprises a front roof part and a rear roof part which is connected to the front roof part, and into which a rigid rear window is permanently inserted. The rear roof part is coupled to the vehicle body to be able to swing around an axis which runs in the transverse direction of the vehicle at the front of the rear end area of the vehicle and near the body in the closed position. Additionally, a second guide journal provided on the rear of the vehicle by which the rear roof part is guided to be able to move and turn in a guideway.
The front and the rear roof parts are connected to one another via a four-bar mechanism, lever drive such that the front roof part can be pushed relative to the rear one without changing its relative angular position relative to the rear roof part, the front roof part moving to under the rear roof part.
Furthermore, published German Patent Application DE 196 42 154 A1 discloses a cabriolet vehicle with a foldable, three-part hardtop. In this vehicle, between the front roof part and the rear roof part into which a rigid rear window is permanently inserted, there is a middle roof part which is connected to the front roof part via a hinge and to the rear roof part via a parallelogram connecting rod lever drive.
The disadvantage in the known versions is that the foldable roofs shown there require both a large stowage volume in the stowage position and also a large travel volume when the roof is moved between the closed position and the stowage position.